Would you love a Monsterman?
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: A little fluff story between Bulma and Vegeta in the Andriod Saga. Review please! :D


_Would you love a Monsterman?_

_Could you understand beauty of the beast?_

_I would do it all for you._

_Would you do it, do it all, for me?_

_Lordi, Would You Love a Monsterman?_

Vegeta watched the blue-haired beauty as she slept; her back curled against his muscled chest and abdomen. It had become a sort of hobby. He'd never realized how much people revealed about themselves in their sleep. It wasn't nearly as fun as seeing the look in people's eyes right before you blow their heads off, but it came close. It confused him to no end as to why he was attracted to the loud-mouthed, bitchy shrew, but he was and he knew it. He was hopelessly attracted to her.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but what else was it? Her fiery passion in and out of bed? Her razor-sharp tongue? What made him desire her more than he had ever desired anyone or anything? He had even come to refer to her as his even within his own mind. She had wormed her way into his head and settled down there with no sign of uprooting anytime soon. Not that he was thinking of kicking her out. She was in far too deep now to even think about leaving.

He lazily stroked a sweat-soaked strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her body stiffened next to his as she awoke. He grimaced, regretting the action. He hadn't wanted to disturb her.

"'Geta?" She asked quietly. He snorted at the nickname. He hardly even cared that she called him that anymore. It was like him calling her 'woman' or 'onna' rather than Bulma.

"Yes?" He answered gruffly. Laying his head on her shoulder and peppering light kisses over it. She giggled and turned her head to look him in the eye.

"How do you still have the energy to stay awake?" She asked rubbing his chin lightly. He just grunted and pulled her finger into his mouth. He nipped at it playfully. She giggled again. "What are you thinking?" Vegeta stiffened at the question and exhaled slowly. He wouldn't lie to her.

"Wondering what makes you so irresistible." He said nuzzling the side of her neck. His warm breath brushed over her cool skin and she shivered.

"Have you figured it out?" She asked turning to face him fully their body's pressed flush against one another.

"I have theories." He said pressing their foreheads together and rubbing the tip of his nose over hers. His arms wormed their way around her waist and he snuggled into her. He had begun to relax when a thought crossed his mind. "Bulma?" He asked. He felt her stiffen. It was unusual that he used her name.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered unsure of what was to come.

"Why are you attracted to me?" He asked quietly. He was a little embarrassed to ask such a ridiculous question, but the cat was out of the bag now as the humans would say. She looked into his onyx eyes questioningly.

"Well, you're so different. You're mysterious and cold and push everyone away, yet you opened yourself up to me. You're looks don't hurt either." She paused and giggled playfully, but turned serious once more." At first I just wanted to understand why you tormented me so with all your taunts and insults and such. After we made love the first time it was because you made my heart flutter when you looked at me with that nameless emotion in your eyes. When you whispered my name in my ear as you completed me and made our son." She gestured towards the door where Trunks was sleeping in the room across the hall. "You made me feel wanted for more than just my body. You started coming into the lab and asking me questions about my work which made me believe that you appreciated my intelligence as well. I felt worth something for the first time in a while. You made me feel wanted and beautiful and smart in ways that no one else could, not even Yamcha."

Vegeta snorted. "That bastard human could make a chair feel wanted if he fucked it hard enough." Vegeta hated the weakling with a passion. Bulma actually laughed out loud at the comment. It caught him off guard. Usually she told him not to say such cruel things about the bastard. They lay in silence again when Vegeta decided he had better bring up the subject he had been avoiding.

"How long have we been together?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked up at him again with a very confused look on her face.

"About a year, why?" She said. What was he up to? She felt Vegeta roll over and the sound of a drawer opening and shutting told her that he had taken something out of the nightstand. He held up a black velvet box. Bulma felt tears well up in her eyes. "Vegeta…" She gasped staring at the box.

"I know you want this. Personally, I think it's a stupid tradition, but if it'll make you happy I'll do it. I have already claimed you in the Saiyan way and I suppose it's only fair to claim you in the human way as well." Vegeta ran a finger lightly across the crescent shaped scar on Bulma's neck as he tried not to look pleased at Bulma's surprise and joy. "Bulma, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, Vegeta. Kami yes, I will." Bulma gasped. She had to be dreaming. Vegeta loved her, she didn't have any doubts about that, but his pride would never allow him to do this. Vegeta slipped the top of the box open and handed the ring to her. It was simple and small, practical for someone who used their hands on a regular basis. The band was silver, set with a small sapphire accompanied by two smaller diamonds on either side. "It's perfect." She gasped as she slid it on her finger. Vegeta only smiled knowingly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sleep, Onna." He said kissing her forehead and wiping her tears away.


End file.
